Nega Snap
by mah29732
Summary: DOOM is once again thrown into prison, but word on the street says the notorious Fearsome Five from St. Canard are ready to bust them out...it's up to two TUFF agents and the locals of St. Canard to stop it.
1. DOOM and Fearsome Five

Nega Snap

Chapter 1: DOOM and Fearsome Five

It seemed quite uncertain that a certain Vernomous Snaptrap could escape from prison, as he and his DOOM compatriots were headed off to jail for good.

"This blows, and I always get beaten up by the police more than any of you!" whined Larry.

"Well, that's what you get when you volunteer yourself to be our human shield" laughed Snaptrap.

"Well, that's not very fair to me" said Larry.

Francisco then was allowed by the guards to smack poor Larry even while handcuffed.

"Hey, he's not allowed to do that to me!" cried Larry, "Do something!"

The guards instead turned to Larry and started to beat him up a bit.

"At least you said they should do something" laughed Snaptrap as he was heading to his cell.

As DOOM agents were placed in separate cells, Snaptrap knew only outside help can save them, which meant getting help from one other group of villainous villains known as the Fearsome Five led by NegaDuck. That led the TUFF agency to speculate why the Fearsome Five would be interested in Snaptrap or his DOOM operatives.

"Alright, listen up" said the Chief to Dudley and Kitty, "we got intelligence reports that state St. Canard's resident Fearsome Five are prepared to help break out DOOM."

"Don't worry Chief, we're on it" replied Kitty.

"We also would like for you to team up with Gizmo Duck and also Darkwing Duck, two of St. Canard's resident heroes" continued the Chief.

"Wow, real superheroes live in St. Canard?" asked Dudley with excitement.

"Yes" replied the Chief, "and they are willing to help you out. Now go, get going, find out what plans the Fearsome Five have in store in setting Snaptrap free."

"We're on it Chief" said Kitty as she along with Dudley rushed out heading to the garage of the headquarters and getting on a hi-tech car.

Yet as the two TUFF agents were on their way to St. Canard, a certain NegaDuck with his fellow Fearsome Five were indeed plotting to free Snaptrap and his fellow DOOM compatriots.

"Why are we concentrated on someone like this?" asked Bushroot to NegaDuck.

"Think about it, he thinks he can be helping us when we break him free, but instead we're just going to use him as a patsy" laughed NegaDuck.

"You mean, we can blame him for all of our crimes?" asked Quacker Jack.

"Oh indeed yes" laughed NegaDuck, "it's the perfect plan indeed. Why not free some gullible so-called villain to help us out, then when he thinks he's getting the loot, we grab it instead!"

"Hmm, I never thought about it that way" said Megavolt.

"Of course you didn't, you're not an evil genius like me" laughed NegaDuck.

"Well excuse me" said Megavolt, "but why is DOOM locked up?"

"It is because of these two TUFF agents" said NegaDuck as he showed a diagram of Kitty and Dudley, "they are the ones who foil DOOM's every move."

"So we take out the two TUFF agents, they'll agree to feel safer on our side?" asked Liquidator.

"Yes, for now at least" continued NegaDuck.

"But how the heck are we going to trick even the TUFF agents to have a certain accident?" asked Bushroot.

"Another simple easy answer, I shall dress up as my goodie-two-shoed double" continued NegaDuck, "while you four provide a distraction for the real Darkwing Duck."

"Sounds fair" said Quacker Jack.

"Now get going, rob a bank or whatever it is you do to get a distraction" laughed NegaDuck as he started to put on his Darkwing Duck disguise.

About a few hours later as the two TUFF agents arrived in St. Canard, NegaDuck who was already in his Darkwing Duck disguise got out of his hiding place and began to wave to the two.

"Hey, that's one of the superheroes the Chief said would help us!" cried Dudley.

"Alright, I'm getting to him" said Kitty who was at the wheel of the car.

As the two TUFF agents were unaware it was NegaDuck in disguise, Dudley was quite not aware of the obvious difference though Kitty was starting to get suspicious of this so-called Darkwing Duck they were picking up.

"Oh boy, it's so nice to meet you" said Dudley who was drooling over meeting with Darkwing Duck.

"Yuck, get this slobber away from me!" cried NegaDuck.

"Sorry, I just start to drool when I see someone who's famous" laughed Dudley.

"Please keep him away from me" said NegaDuck.

"Will do" said Kitty.

Yet as the trio drove off, the real Darkwing Duck who had received intelligence from Petropolis of two TUFF operatives coming to pick him up were nowhere to be found. His sidekick Launchpad was baffled to what might have happen.

"Gee DW, maybe they got lost?" asked Launchpad to Darkwing.

"Lost, lost?" cried Darkwing Duck, "Obviously this must be a plot by the Fearsome Five, my arch nemesis's to undermine our effort to stop their evil plot to free this DOOM from prison."

"Gee, a group named DOOM must be scary" said Launchpad, "we should get our buddy Gizmo Duck, TUFF said they were looking for him for additional help as well."

"Yeah, fine, just make sure he doesn't get all the glory like last time" continued Darkwing Duck.

Yet as the two were pondering what might happen to the TUFF agents, the two TUFF agents in particular were taking a pseudo Darkwing for a ride into the city to which NegaDuck knew his allies the Fearsome Five would indeed be helping out to provide an end to the two TUFF agents for good. Instead of a simple bank being robbed, Megavolt was indeed robbing the bank in question, while Quacker Jack robbed a toy store, Bushroot robbed a garden store and the Liquidator robbed the supermarket of its liquid products.

"This is great, we're in a crime spree that'll certainly draw the right attention" laughed Megavolt.

"And here comes that attention right now" said Bushroot as the two TUFF agents were arriving on the scene.

"Alright you local villains" said Dudley who got out of the car, "you four are under arrest by the order of TUFF!"

The villains just stood there and started to laugh at Dudley.

"Let's spark up this pooch's life" laughed Megavolt.

"You got it" laughed Quacker Jack.

Poor Dudley didn't know what he was getting into, and he was likely going to need Kitty's help to bail him out of this one.


	2. Being Duped by NegaDuck

Chapter 2: Being Duped by NegaDuck

Dudley was gullible enough to face at least the four standing members of the Fearsome Five whom were right in front of him after they had just gone a crime spree.

"Let's show this pooch what we're made of" said Megavolt to the other three.

"Way ahead of you" laughed Quacker Jack.

Quacker Jack then unleashed his toys at Dudley to which Dudley at first thought they were just simple toys.

"Aw, how cute, I should buy one of these" said Dudley as he picked up one of the toys.

Suddenly the toys themselves started to attack poor Dudley.

"Bah, what an imbecile!" laughed Quacker Jack.

Kitty had no other choice but to step right in to which the four even NegaDuck himself who was still disguised as his arch rival Darkwing Duck.

"I think you four better stop what you're doing now, or you don't want to face someone like me" said Kitty.

The four simply just laughed at her.

"Time to teach this kitty some manners!" laughed Bushroot.

Suddenly veins sprouted up from the ground thanks to Bushroot's powers to which Kitty was able to take out a sharp tool she had in her inventory and literally sliced right through the veins. Liquidator was next as he then tried to capture Kitty with himself, as he absorbed her, he tried to drown her.

"Cats had water don't you know" laughed Liquidator.

Kitty instead took out a water-proof vacuum cleaner and began to suck poor Liquidator right into the vacuum itself.

"Ha, she got you good!" laughed Megavolt.

Yet what the trio didn't realize was that Kitty then fired the Liquidator in reverse from the vacuum electrocuting all four of them because of Megavolt.

"Great, next time we decide to gloat, when Liquidator's not going to be thrown back at us, I am going to remind myself to stay far away from you" said Quacker Jack.

"Yeah, me too" added Bushroot.

"Wow, Kitty, you took out all four!" cried Dudley with joy.

"Er, let's take them back to my hideout so that we can interrogate them on what they're going to do on helping to free SnapTrap" said NegaDuck who had hoped the two TUFF agents would fall for his lie.

"That's a great plan" added Dudley who fell for NegaDuck's lies.

As the four Fearsome Five members were handcuffed by Kitty and taken to the pseudo-Darkwing's hideout, meanwhile the real Darkwing Duck in his motorcycle arrived on the scene with Launchpad on the other seat along with Gizmo Duck also arriving.

"That a mess!" cried Darkwing Duck.

"Hmm, whoever was here before us must have handled things well DW" added Launchpad.

"From my scanners, they couldn't have gone far" said Gizmo Duck, "come on, we can still make it before it's too late."

As the trio raced against time to try to find the TUFF agents, the TUFF agents were leading NegaDuck straight to his own hideout, to which the four members of the Fearsome Five were brought into a small room where they'd be interrogated by the two TUFF agents.

"Alright, just what do you know about trying to free DOOM?" asked Dudley as he shined a bright light upon Bushroot.

"Hey, I'm not the idea guy in the group" said Bushroot, "I just follow orders."

Next came Quacker Jack who wasn't going to likely talk either.

"Alright, tell me all you know on your plans to free DOOM!" roared Dudley.

"I will make a free toy for you if you don't shine that bright light into my eyes" said Quacker Jack.

"Oh boy, free toys!" cried Dudley.

As Dudley was foolish as ever, Kitty then had the Liquidator go next, this made obvious ample amount of time for NegaDuck to change back into his regular suit not knowing that the TUFF agents themselves had been tricked.

"I am telling you I don't know anything about the plans or what they are, I just follow orders" replied the Liquidator.

"Ha, that's what the plant one said" laughed Dudley.

Suddenly Megavolt was next in line to be interrogated by Dudley with obvious no luck in sight.

"Ha, you're barking up the wrong tree to think I'd be the one to spill the beans" laughed Megavolt.

"Oh yeah, just what are you going to do then?" asked Dudley, "If I used unnecessary tactics to make you talk?"

"Like what?" asked Megavolt.

Suddenly Dudley just poured a glass of water on poor Megavolt giving him a good shocking experience.

"I am going to keep on doing this until you talk" continued Dudley.

"There will be no way I am going to talk nor anyone of us!" laughed Megavolt.

"And just why is that?" asked Kitty.

Suddenly the wall behind the three busted down with NegaDuck standing there with the other three members of the Fearsome Five.

"Because I tricked you two into leading to my hideout where you will meet your own demise!" laughed NegaDuck.

"Hey, it's NegaDuck, doesn't he look similar to Darkwing?" asked Dudley who couldn't put the picture in his head that NegaDuck had tricked the two.

"I am so glad you two were able to be this easy to be fooled, otherwise you two wouldn't be this dumb enough to help me set them all free" laughed NegaDuck.

As the two TUFF agents faced an onslaught of the Fearsome Five, the two TUFF agents were no match for NegaDuck himself to which they found themselves tied up on two chairs.

"Now that I got you two out of the picture, I can go free the agents of DOOM to help me in my crime spree!" laughed NegaDuck.

As the two TUFF agents began to struggle, NegaDuck had also left a bomb planted there as well.

"Oh, also I am setting up this bomb, hope you don't blow up to pieces" laughed NegaDuck as he and the Fearsome Five then left.

It was only a few minutes later did the real Darkwing Duck arrived on the scene with Gizmo Duck busting down the wall nearby.

"It's a bomb!" cried Gizmo Duck, "Fear not, I shall help disarm it!"

"We better get you two untied" said Launchpad who rushed to help free the two TUFF agents.

"Say, are you the real Darkwing Duck, you're not NegaDuck here to fool us again, are you?" asked Dudley.

"No, I am the real Darkwing Duck" replied Darkwing, "and it seems sadly NegaDuck has tricked you two."

"Good thing we came just in time" added Launchpad who finished untying the two TUFF agents.

"Sending the bomb into orbit!" said Gizmo Duck as he then launched the bomb right into space where it harmlessly exploded not hurting a thing.

"Now let's go get the Fearsome Five" said Darkwing Duck.

As the TUFF agents along with Darkwing Duck, Launchpad and Gizmo Duck headed off, the Fearsome Five were already on their way to the prison where Snaptrap and his DOOM compatriots were being held.


	3. Going After the Fearsome Five

Chapter 3: Going After the Fearsome Five

The two TUFF agents along with Gizmo Duck, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad were in a race against time in trying to stop the Fearsome Five.

"Come on, come on!" cried Kitty as she was in the car trying to catch up ahead.

"Leave this one to me" said Dudley.

As the car Kitty was driving got closer to the van the members of the Fearsome Five were riding on, Dudley ended up leaping on the van to which NegaDuck then attempted to pull out the maneuver in getting Dudley off of the van itself.

"Get him off of the van!" cried NegaDuck.

"You got it boss" laughed Liquidator as he then got onto the roof of the van.

"It's just you and me pal" said Dudley to the Liquidator.

"Hope you don't slip and have a nice fall!" laughed the Liquidator as Dudley slipped on some of the water that the Liquidator had placed there, he fell nearly almost hitting the road if it were not for Gizmo Duck saving Dudley's life, to which Gizmo Duck then threw Dudley back in the car Kitty was driving.

"Gee, thanks" said Dudley.

"Don't mention it" said Gizmo Duck.

As the five raced toward the van where the Fearsome Five were, NegaDuck decided it was time for them to flee by boosting the van with rockets that were installed on it.

"This better lose them!" cried NegaDuck as he pressed the buttons on the van's console.

"They're getting away!" cried Darkwing Duck.

"Duh, we can see that!" cried Kitty.

Yet indeed it was too late, as the Fearsome Five managed to make it a good getaway by speeding up ahead, the others couldn't catch up with them.

"I think I know where we can beat them" said Kitty.

"You mean we have to go to Petropolis' prison?" asked Launchpad.

"Precisely" replied Kitty, "if the Fearsome Five want to set DOOM free, they'd have to go through us!"

About a few hours later, the Fearsome Five felt they had lost the others, and headed toward where the prison was located.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some more allies to our side?" laughed Quacker Jack.

"Don't worry, we're busting down through this prison, like so!" laughed NegaDuck as he pressed some buttons on the console revealing a drill at the front end of the van.

As the van drove forward toward the wall, the drill indeed managed to bring down the wall of the prison to which the guards of the prison tried to do their best to stop the Fearsome Five. Yet they were no match, as members of the Fearsome Five were easily able to knock each one of the guards out.

"Bah, this is what they call security?" laughed NegaDuck as the guards were being tied up by Bushroot.

But as the Fearsome Five headed down where the area of the prison where DOOM was located, instead the two TUFF agents along with Gizmo Duck, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad were waiting.

"The only thing you'll be getting for breaking in prison are your own cells!" said Kitty.

"We'll see about that" said NegaDuck.

The Fearsome Five charged at them, NegaDuck took on Darkwing Duck, while Bushroot took on Kitty, Megavolt against Gizmo Duck, Quacker Jack versus Dudley and the Liquidator versus Launchpad.

"You'll never get us in there!" said Bushroot in a defiant mood to Kitty.

"It's time you need a trim!" replied Kitty as she gave Bushroot a good kick right in the face to which SnapTrap and the others of DOOM watched the fight from the cell.

"Hey, it reminds me of me hitting Larry all the time" laughed Snaptrap.

But as the fighting intensified, Megavolt who was trying to distract Gizmo Duck was really trying to cut the power from the prison as he then zapped an electric transformer causing it to explode and releasing all the prisoners from their cells including the ones that held DOOM operatives.

"Hey, this plan is working like a charm!" laughed Snaptrap as he then bashed Darkwing Duck right from behind.

"Thanks" said NegaDuck.

"Don't mention it new best friend" laughed Snaptrap.

The other prisoners were not happy to see the two TUFF agents being backed up by Gizmo Duck.

"Hey, it's those two TUFF agents whom have been responsible for putting us here!" cried one of the prisoners.

"Let's make a violin out of one of them!" laughed the other prisoner.

As the prisoners began to gang up on the two TUFF agents, Gizmo Duck zoomed right into action, and began to literally pick up all the prisoners and threw them each one back into their cells, and also locking it.

"Well, at least we got that problem solved" said Launchpad as he dusted himself off after the fight.

"Yeah, but the Fearsome Five and DOOM got away!" cried Kitty.

"You're not the only one who is concern" said the Chief who showed up right on the scene, "I am very disappointed in you two for not stopping this like you should."

"Easy, that Megavolt helped release all the prisoners of this prison" said Gizmo Duck, "I was able to stop all of them except DOOM back right into their cells."

"Well, at least we got someone who is competent here" said the Chief, "just fine Snaptrap and the Fearsome Five now!"

"But where the heck would they start their crime spree?" asked Dudley.

"I think I know a few good places that not even NegaDuck himself could try to break in" replied Darkwing Duck.

"Then get to it then!" cried the Chief who was rather getting quite impatient.

As the five headed off again, NegaDuck was well prepared to break in his biggest target yet of his criminal history.


	4. NegaDuck's Big Heist

Chapter 4: NegaDuck's Big Heist

NegaDuck along with the Fearsome Five and DOOM were well prepared for the biggest heist ever, as the scene switches to St. Canard, it reveals one of St. Canard's largest banks.

"That's what we're going to hit?" asked Snaptrap who was amazed at its security.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" asked NegaDuck.

"I do!" replied Larry to which he was then zapped by Megavolt .

"That's too funny" laughed Francisco.

As the Fearsome Five and DOOM loaded up into a van, they drove heading toward the bank, and literally broke down the walls.

"Alright, everyone freeze, and give us all your loot!" laughed Snaptrap as he took out a gun.

"Not so fast!" cried a voice as smoke appeared, "I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the one who'll be aiding TUFF to give you the boot! I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Blah, blah, blah, just what a battle cry, target him!" ordered Snaptrap.

As members of DOOM began to fire on Darkwing Duck and also Launchpad, the two TUFF agents also crashed through the glass roof of the bank knocking out Bushroot and Quacker Jack as they were gathering money. Gizmo Duck zoomed right in and knocked down some of the DOOM operatives, including Larry.

"Hey, that was too hard!" cried Larry.

Gizmo Duck kept at it at the members of DOOM whom were obviously no match for Gizmo Duck, yet a certain Snaptrap was getting annoyed by it.

"Say, sparky, don't you have a device that'll stop him in his tracks?" asked Snaptrap to Megavolt.

"I do have a name" replied Megavolt, "but yes."

Megavolt hands Snaptrap what seemed like an EMP device that's mobile.

"Hmm, looks small, but should do the job" laughed Snaptrap.

As Gizmo Duck was coming their way, Snaptrap leaped right on Gizmo Duck.

"Think fast!" laughed Snaptrap who then placed the device on Gizmo Duck which stopped him right in his tracks.

"I can't move!" cried Gizmo Duck.

"Ha, took out this Gizmo!" laughed Snaptrap.

"But you forgot about us" said Kitty as she then kicked Snaptrap right from behind.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Snaptrap who then began to fire his weapon.

"Come on DW, let's help him up" said Launchpad as he and Darkwing Duck were helping Gizmo Duck to safety.

"My one true weakness, an EMP!" cried Gizmo Duck, "Curses!"

"The only thing I'll be cursing are those who'd be kicking their butts!" laughed Dudley as he then knocked down Megavolt quite hard.

"Time to wash these TUFF agents out" laughed the Liquidator who then used his powers to attempt to do just that.

Yet that wasn't enough for the TUFF agents, as they were able to out maneuver the Liquidator to which Dudley noticed a vacuum in the bank.

"May I barrow this?" asked Dudley to the cleaner who was using it.

Dudley then used the vacuum on poor Liquidator and sucked him right up in it, then he sprayed the Liquidator right on NegaDuck and Snaptrap.

"Yuck, I got you all over me!" cried NegaDuck.

"Same here!" cried Snaptrap.

"That's not all!" cried Darkwing Duck who joined the two TUFF agents.

All three leaped right onto NegaDuck and Snaptrap giving them each a good punch, and also another kick, and another punch sending them flying right toward the van.

"I will make you pay for making me look like a laughing stalk!" cried NegaDuck who then took out a hi-tech laser gun from his inventory.

"Hey, why don't you get me one of those?" asked Snaptrap.

"This is the only one of its kind" replied NegaDuck.

NegaDuck then fired his weapon, to which the trio were able to get out of the way.

"Come on, stand still!" cried NegaDuck who tried to keep up on targeting the two TUFF agents and Darkwing Duck.

"There must be a way I can try to help them" said Launchpad as he noticed the situation was getting quite grim.

"There is no more room to run from here" laughed NegaDuck.

Suddenly Launchpad who was on the motorcycle drove by and took the weapon from NegaDuck, and literally and nearly ran over Snaptrap.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" cried Snaptrap.

"Time for a fairer fight!" laughed Kitty as she dived right on in, along with Dudley and Darkwing Duck.

Both NegaDuck and Snaptrap were ultimately no match for the trio, as they were eventually tied up quite literally.

"We better bail!" cried Francisco to the rest of DOOM and to also the rest of the Fearsome Five.

"I don't think so!" cried Darkwing Duck as he took out his own gun, and fired a net capturing all of them.

About a few hours later, NegaDuck, the Fearsome Five and DOOM were apprehended for good.

"Congratulations, you have captured the Fearsome Five, their leader NegaDuck and also Snaptrap and DOOM" said the Chief to the five.

"Thanks for getting your lab to fix me up" said Gizmo Duck.

"Not a problem" said the Chief.

"Let's hope that Snaptrap nor this NegaDuck ever escapes prison again" said Kitty.

"As long as we're around, that won't be a problem" said Darkwing Duck.

The scene then fades from there, as the Chief congratulates them for a job well done.


End file.
